


trying

by amazingsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, potential s7 spoilers ahead folks, trying for a baby!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: jake does wants to have kids!!! with amy!!! this is what happens next





	trying

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like everyone knows at this point but it's worth saying: potential s7 spoilers ahead folks!!!

_I-Do-Want-To-Have-Kids-(With-You!) _is followed by _Hey-Look-At-This-Adorable-Baby-Video_, _Oh-My-God-Ames-They-Make-Tiny-Baby-Sneakers _and _That-Family-Is-So-Cute-But-We’ll-Be-Cuter_. The old Jake Peralta is consumed with a severe case of baby fever and despite the lingering fears and doubts associated with their jobs and not being good enough, he thinks he’s finally ready to be a dad. Well, as ready as he’s ever gonna be.

He tells Amy on a Monday morning when she’s shaving her legs.

“You are?” She whispers, barely audible over the running water, as her eyes fill with tears. Her hand slips and - “_Shit_.” There’s so much blood.

“Boy, I picked a really bad time time to tell you that,” he grimaces as he helps her clean up. “My bad.”

“Don’t ever apologise for telling me you’re ready to have kids,” she says seriously. She finishes off her left leg and climbs out the shower, wrapping her towel around herself. “Get me a band-aid, babe.”

“10-4.” He opens the bathroom cabinet and grabs a band-aid, following his wife to their bedroom like a puppy. She sits down on their bed and places the band-aid over the cut. He kisses it lightly. “Better?”

“Yes, thank you,” she responds.

He grins and leans in for a proper kiss, pausing just as his lips graze hers. “Are _you _ready? I know you look happy, but I don’t want this to be a Water Park 2.0 situation. This is the biggest decision we’re ever gonna make and we need to be one hundred per cent on the same page.”

“I _absolutely _am,” she says, stealing his line from their wedding. She smiles softly at him.

“Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool,” he nods. Inside, his heart is beating like crazy and he kind of feels like he might pass out. It’s suddenly real and _offish_. They’re going to be parents! He’s going to have a baby with Amy Santiago! He can buy those baby Adidas sneakers he’s been eyeing up for months!

He crashes his lips against hers, pouring every ounce of love and excitement into the kiss. On their ranking of all-time best kisses, it easily rises to top spot, relegating their first kiss as husband and wife into number two. He could keep kissing her for hours, but Amy’s second alarm interrupts the moment, a harsh reminder that they still have to go to work and concentrate on murders and stuff. And since they need the money now (because they’re having a baby!!!), they can’t afford to play hooky.

They get dressed into their respective uniforms (if a plaid shirt, jeans and sneakers can even be described as a uniform) and discuss plans to order Thai food when they get home over breakfast like it’s a completely normal day. With one massive difference.

“D’you wanna, uh,” he scratches the back of his neck nervously as his voice trails off.

“Start trying tonight?” She finishes his sentence. “Yes. Absolutely. Yes.”

The rest of the day passes agonisingly slowly.

He visits a crime scene, arrests the idiot ten minutes later when he’s caught on security tapes and types up the arrest report all before lunch. He has lunch with Amy in the break room and Rosa complains that they’re being more disgusting than usual. He flips her off and continues making gooey eyes at his wife. Charles asks him for help on a case. Once Jake’s sat at his desk, Charles shows him a video of Nikolaj singing and he has to act totally oblivious when Charles asks when Jake and Amy are going to make one of their own. Charles is a great detective so Jake has no idea if he bought his flustered response, but he doesn’t push the issue any further. He presumes they’re in the clear. They find the bad guy and Jake texts his wife to brag about arresting two perps in one day. She tells him she’s super proud of him and that their future fictitious baby will be proud of him too. He almost cries. He visits her on the third floor to deliver her coffee, greeted by an eye roll from Officer Alvarado who still hates him even after he tried to bribe her with donuts. Amy tells him that he’s the sweetest and lets him kiss her on the cheek to the further chagrin of her officers. He returns to his own desk with a spring in his step and he definitely gets a few suspicious stares from Rosa, Charles and Terry, but he doesn’t care. He checks the precinct clock every five minutes, spinning around on his chair and tapping his fingers on his desk to pass the time. He checks the clock again.

The second it turns five, he turns off his computer, grabs his leather jacket and makes a bee-line for the elevator. He gets in and presses the number three and when the doors open again, she’s there right on time, Santiago-Style.

“Hey,” she murmurs almost shyly, double-tucking her hair behind her ears.

Jake’s face breaks out into the biggest smile imaginable. “Let’s go home.”

Sometimes he forgets just who his wife is. He’d assumed they’d get the babymaking process started as soon as they shut the door behind them, but, of course, he married Amy Santiago and before any clothes are removed, they have to consult her pre-planned “Trying For A Baby” binder.

(There’s also a binder for each trimester and one for the first year of the baby’s life, but she’s getting a bit ahead of herself).

The “Trying” binder includes loads of tips about diet and cutting down on caffeine intake and being as active as possible, as well as a calendar to track her cycle (with the days she’s ovulating coloured in with her favourite pastel pink highlighter) and a week-by-week guide to early pregnancy symptoms to give them some indication of whether their efforts are successful or not.

They agreed a couple of weeks ago when they were Almost Ready that she should start taking folic acid to promote the healthy growth and development of their baby. She came off her birth control on the same day.

“We good?” He asks impatiently, fiddling with the top buttons of her Sergeant’s uniform.

“Maybe. I’m not ovulating today,” she responds, her finger pointing out the empty box on the calendar.

“Oh,” he frowns, more than a little disappointed. Now that they’ve decided to have a baby, he kind of just wants said baby to appear at their window carried by a Stork. This whole waiting game is already torture.

“And you know it might not happen straight away, right? It can take months or even years to conceive. Or it might not happen for us at all-.”

“It’s going to happen,” he says confidently. “And even though you’re not ovulating, that doesn’t mean we can’t get in a few practice runs.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

She throws her head back in laughter. “You’re such a dork.”

“A dork you want to have a baby with,” he fires back with a smirk.

“Yes. A dork I want to have a baby with.”

(As it turns out, trying for a baby basically just means having sex with his super hot wife all the time. It’s _awesome_, only surpassed by the pure awesome-ness of seeing that positive pregnancy test three months later).

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! :)


End file.
